Cream, Sugar, and 409
by Empty Dragon
Summary: A humorous story based on a true event. ShoRyo brotherly fluff and randomness. Okay, it's more randomness then fluff. And a bit of OOCness.


**This story is based off an event that took place this morning between me and one of my younger sisters. Also, I do not own YGOGX or any of it's characters.**

**Anyways, this takes place between the first season and second season, so Sho is 15 and Ryo is 17.**

"It's about time." Sho, who was sitting on his bed texting his boyfriend Judai, commented as a sleepy Ryo trudged pasted his room at 11:30 A.M. A simple yawn was the only response he received as the older teen trudged downstairs in search of something to eat.

Ryo didn't feel like cooking himself breakfast, let alone use a microwave for anything. So he settled on a bowl of cereal. Moments later, he heard Sho happily bounce down the stairs and wander into the kitchen. The bluenette circled around the kitchen a few times, occasionally pausing around where Ryo sat, sending messages to his beloved aniki.

"Why am I watching you eat?" Sho suddenly thought aloud.

"What?" A startled Ryo replied as he glanced up at his younger brother.

"Never mind. By the way, aniki's going to come over around two thirty. Dad won't be back until after five and Mom's out shopping. She said she'll be back by one, but knowing her it'll be two." The bluenette rambled as he sent another message to Judai. Sho then wandered over to one of the cabinets. "I'm gonna have some tea, you want some Oniisan?"

"I'd rather have something with caffeine." A still groggy Ryo replied.

"Well, we're out of cappuccino mix, but there's some hot chocolate mix." The bluenette replied as he pulled out a tea bag.

"It's not the same."

"It's not my fault you were out till two o'clock in the morning partying with Fubuki-san." Sho sarcastically replied.

"Sho, I didn't know he wanted to go and party at a nightclub. All he told me is that he wanted to celebrate my graduation by taking me out somewhere." Ryo grumbled as he took his bowl to the sink and rinsed it out.

"Sure." Sho replied as he focused his attention on his cell phone.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to make coffee, would you?" Ryo, who was in desperate need of something with caffeine, asked as he put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"No, wait don't you know how to oniisan? Because I do remember seeing you drink coffee every morning back at Duel Academia."

"I did, but it was already made."

"Oh. Hmm . . . I think aniki said he knows how to. I could text him and ask. Or maybe there's some leftover from this morning from when Mom and Dad made some." Sho rambled as he walked over to the coffee maker and looked inside. "Wow, there's enough coffee for both of us oniisan." Sho continued as he reached up into one of the cabinets and pulled out two cups.

"Well that's good." Ryo replied in a slightly cheerful tone as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some CoffeeMate Cream.

Everything seemed to be going fine. Ryo, who liked his coffee sweet, had finished putting in ton of cream and five scoops of sugar into his cup. Sho was reaching over for another spoonful of sugar when his elbow gently knocked his own cup, sending it over.

The coffee spread like wildfire, covering a good portion of the counter and dripping onto the floor like heavy rain. And it was only one cup! The two brothers froze for a moment as they blankly stared at the mess.

"Oniisan get the paper towels!" Sho then commanded.

Ryo let out a heavy sigh and did as he was told while Sho hastily moved any items that had been on the counter to the table. Ryo grabbed a nearby roll of paper towels and turned towards his brother. Sho ripped the roll from his arms and began piling the counter with paper towels while Ryo quietly scrubbed the floor and edge of the counter with a few he managed to pull away from Sho.

"Why can't this stuff be more absorbant?!" Sho whined as he tried to wipe off the counter.

"Because it's not Bounty." Ryo sarcastically answered as he deposited his soaked towels into the trash can.

Five minutes later, all the coffee had been wiped off the counter, the floor, and the unfortunate items that had been on the counter at the time of the accident. The only problem was that the kitchen reeked of the scent of coffee.

"So what do we tell our parents when they come home asking why the kitchen smells like coffee?" Ryo asked as he sipped out of his cup of coffee.

"They'll never know because we have 409 All Purpose Cleaner!" Sho cheerfully answered as he whipped out a spray bottle of the said substance from a cabinet under the sink.

Twenty sprays of 409 and five paper towels later the scent of coffee was gone, and had been replaced by the agonizing scent of 409. A triumphant smile appeared across Sho's face while Ryo's eyes were watering from the irritation the scent was giving him.

"Okay, back to the coffee." The bluenette said in a cheerful tone as he attempted to pour more coffee into his cup. When nothing came out, he looked into the coffeemaker. "What?! There's hardly any left!"

He let out a heavy sigh and poured what remained into his cup, finding that it didn't even fill half of it. He stared blanked at the cup for a few moments before an idea finally reached his head. He grabbed the CoffeeMate Cream and proceeded to pour enough of it into his cup so it filled it up to the top.

"You're using cream?" Ryo commented as he finished off his own cup of coffee.

"Yep!" Sho replied cheerfully as he added some sugar and then sat down beside Ryo. Ryo glanced at the milky white substance before going over to the sink. He then heard a slight gagging noise and turned to see Sho staring blanking at the strange substance.

"Oniisan?"

"Yes?"

"This stuff doesn't deserved to be called coffee." The bluenette moaned as he looked down at the substance.

"What do you expect? It's almost all cream."

"I know. It's not bad, the taste is just kinda weird." Sho rambled as he took another sip. Ryo sighed and continued rinsing out his cup.

**A true story, really, it is! Anyways, I know it was kinda random and there was probably a bunch of OOCness. But I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
